Simple Solution
by everydayoccurrence
Summary: Cameron has a problem and can only think of one way to solve it. House/Cameron naturally. To clarify, set during season three but before 'Insensitive'
1. Chapter One

Simple Solution

Hello everyone of this world. I am a long time reader, first time writer of House fiction and just felt like giving it a go. Please let me know what you think.

Like they could on any other day, the three diagnostic fellows and their cantankerous boss were to be found seated at their usual places in their glass walled office discussing yet another seemingly perplexing array of symptoms belonging to their present luckless patient.

But for young Dr Cameron this did not feel like any ordinary day. This day felt like it might be the day she reached her breaking point. Their patient, while clearly ill, was by no means at deaths door so their diagnostic discussions had not yet reached that intense level where there was no time to converse about anything else. It was a more relaxed dialogue which was part of her problem for it gave her time to muse upon other things.

House was standing, as was his way, by their good friend the whiteboard nonchalantly twirling his cane between his fingers and it was on this action, and not on the patient, where Cameron's mind was presently focused. She couldn't take her eyes off of his hands. The nimble way his skilful fingers managed to elegantly and effortlessly keep his cane in constant, fluid motion. No jerks or moments of near faltering. But plain and simple perfection. His hands were the subject of her current musing. Imagining all the things those hands could do to her. The things those hands could make her feel. The places she wanted those long, capable fingers to explore on her body. Which lead, naturally, to imagining the places she would like to explore with her hands on him. The things she'd like to do with her mouth. And, as one mesmerised she kept watching as the cane continued to spin and twirl and she felt the familiar throbbing ache inside her which she always experienced when within this kind of close proximity to House.

It was getting worse though. She had always liked him. He feelings for him were widely known of and as far as she knew everyone brushed them off as a mere girlish crush. Cute and to be expected. What they didn't know. What even House probably didn't know was that as well as having those caring feelings for him she was also extremely attracted to him. He thought she just wanted to look after him like a sick puppy, or try to fix him. She didn't want either of those things. She just wanted him. To her logic, which as far as she could tell was faultless, if by some odd combination of circumstances he did wind up being 'fixed' he would no longer be himself and then she wouldn't want him anyway. So why would she want to be the one to deprive herself of the one thing she wanted most? And it was him that she wanted. No erase that. She didn't want him, she wasn't just attracted to him. It had gone beyond that. She needed him.

She needed his touch, needed to feel those fingers curl in her hair, grab at her hips in pleasure, pull at her clothes. She needed his lips, surrounded by harsh and bristly stubble, which she imagined would be an erotic enough sensation in itself, all over her body. It had become such an intense need, such a longing building up its pressure from deep down inside her that she wasn't sure how much more of it she could take without release. She either needed to be allowed to actually experience these things or she had to leave. She could no longer take the tension.

Her eyes were glazed over and her imagination was in overdrive. She had long since stopped staring at the cane's cyclic movements choosing instead to merely stare blankly at allow her mind to wander to the dimly lit office next door, the blinds drawn, House seated on his chair his pants undone, her kneeling before him…

It had been a mistake to stop tracking the cane's movements. For if she hadn't then she would have noticed that it had now in fact stopped spinning and it wasn't until it was slammed down, mere inches from her fingers on the table in front of her, that Cameron even became aware that the world had indeed been continuing all the while she had been fantasizing.

"Cameron"

She blinked a few times, tyring to clear her head. It was hard work trying to live simultaneously within fantasy and reality. Particularly when both scenarios often contain most of the same locations.

She looked up at House. He was annoyed, she could tell. She'd clearly been unresponsive for quite a substantial amount of time because both Foreman and Chase were looking at her rather oddly as well.

"Are you done daydreaming?" House asked. "Because I just thought if you were maybe you could actually start doing your job. I know I hired you as lobby art and you do look mighty pretty sitting there with your eyes all shimmered over. But I was also under the impression that I was getting a trained doctor as well as a statue in the bargain."

Cameron was more than a little annoyed herself now. It was his fault she couldn't focus. His fault that every time she saw him she became weak kneed and flustered.

She though back to all those times he had made sexually provocative statements directed at her. Like when she had merely been trying to suggest that their burns victim patient might have neurosyphilis. Sure she had gone about it the wrong way perhaps. Asking "What about sex?" instead of the perhaps more appropriate - "What about neurosyphilis?" However she was still entirely sure her comment had not warrented House's tirade of "Well, it might get complicated. We work together. I am older, certainly, but maybe you like that."

If only she'd been forward enough to come up with something witty and equally suggestive. But she'd been merely flabbergasted at the time. Unable to believe how very right he was even if he himself was only kidding. His follow up line of "Nice cover" joined by a joking wink after she had embarrassedly tried to explain herself couldn't really have been closer to the truth.

If only she could have what she wanted, needed from him then maybe she would be able to actually focus on the job she was paid to do. She couldn't actually understand the objections on his part. He'd admitted he thought she was pretty, so surely that meant he was attracted to her. Essentially House was a bastard so she couldn't imagine that it was fear of getting her hopes up with regards to her feelings for him that was standing in the way. It must just be the fact that she had never proposed herself to him in this way before. Every time she'd approached him she'd wanted more. A date, an admission of reciprocation of her feelings. She was beginning to accept that she couldn't have those things. But surely, surely if she asked him outright if they could engage in some no strings attached, adult style fun he wouldn't be adverse to the situation. Not if she made it clear that it wasn't a trick to make him fall in love, that it would just be sex.

She needed to ask him. She needed him to say yes. She couldn't concentrate. She had to have him soon. Now. Tonight. Her job depended on it

Foreman and Chase were leaving the room, off to run whatever tests they'd just decided were necessary and appropriate while Cameron had been daydreaming. House was limping back into his office. She had to ask him now. Before she lost her nerve.

She followed him into his office and watched him lower himself into his chair. She was blushing slightly remembering her thoughts on this exact situation mere moments ago. It was a very becoming blush and House was momentarily taken aback by just how beautiful she looked standing in his doorway, looking slightly nervous but with an air of resolve and just a touch of confidence about her.

"House, can I ask you something?"


	2. Chapter Two

Simple Solution

Chapter Two

Thank you so much to those who reviewed. It does make one rather happy. Without further ado, chapter two.

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"_House can I ask you something?"_

_House just stared at her. Cameron tried to steady her shaking breath. He clearly wasn't going to make this easy for her. Not that he could possibly anticipate what it was she was about to ask._

"_I…" she started and then stopped again. Why had she come in here? It would be so easy to just make up some lame question about their patient, or better yet just turn around and walk out again. She knew this wasn't going to end well. Be it now or a few months from now this was always going to be a bad idea. But she knew she had to do it. Things had gone too far now. Her longing for him, for physical contact from him was no longer a want. It was a need. An all consuming need that made it impossible for her to focus on anything else including her job. Which was a bad thing for anybody but especially dangerous of one was a doctor, responsible for keeping people alive. But how on earth was she supposed to broach the subject?_

"_I…" she attempted again but House cut her off._

"_If you're here to apologise for your lack of attention during the differential mere moments ago please take your self flagellating elsewhere. I know you're sorry. I know you won't do it again. Stop being so needy. I'm not going to pat you on the head and make you feel better and tell you it's okay."_

"_No. No that's not why I'm here." said Cameron. Thinking this was probably the best kind of in she could hope for given what she was going to ask and who she was going to ask it of._

"_I'm here because of why I wasn't paying attention."_

"_Once again, not interested." _

_Why did he have to keep putting up walls. It seemed to her at this point the best thing to do would be to just blurt it out._

"_I think we should have sex." She said very quickly. So quickly that had House not been the astute person he was he would not have picked up on the individual words. There, it was out now, the worst he could do would be laugh at her, or fire her come to think of it. Oh God thought Cameron, this really is the stupidest idea I've ever had._

_He merely cocked at eyebrow at her looking slightly bemused but also, just below the surface of that, keenly interested._

"_I like you, you know I like you." she rambled figuring she'd started digging her own grave now she might as well make sure it's nice and deep never being one to do things by halves._

"_But it's not just that I like you, I want you. Whenever I see you I want to touch you. I want to feel you touching me. I want to kiss you. I can't focus on anything else when you're in the room being so irresistibly, so magnetically well, you. I need to take the mystery away from it, relieve all this tension I've been building up for years so that it's not just fantasy anymore. So I don't have to spend all my waking hours fantasising. So I can actually concentrate on my job when I'm at work." By the end of this outburst, which took an exceptionally disproportionate amount of time considering it's length due entirely to Cameron's nervousness, she was quite out of breath. Her cheeks flushed, her chest rising shallowly and rapidly as she tried to acquire a semblance of normalcy to her oxygen intake. _

_House could not quite believe what he was hearing. He had to clarify. Surely this undeniably beautiful, incredibly intelligent, caring and, he had thought, highly morale woman was not really asking him what it appeared she was. _

"_Let me get this straight." he said. Making a point of burning his gaze right into her eyes. Silently making it so that she couldn't look away from him. "You are asking me if I would be interested in some casual, no strings attached sex with you?"_

_Cameron nodded nervously. House gave her a look that told her plainly that a nonverbal response was not good enough._

"_Yes." she answered in a small voice._

"_Why?"_

"_For the aforementioned reasons." she said gaining in confidence. This was House, of course he was going to make her squirm. He wouldn't be himself if he didn't. But she could tell, just tell that eventually, after all the teasing, he was going to agree._

"_No really, why? Because all those reasons you mentioned do make sense, if one was you of course. But I just want to be one hundred per cent clear that this isn't some sort of romantic and wily trap you have concocted to make me fall desperately in love with you."_

_She'd been prepared for this. She knew he'd throw that back in her face._

"_No House. If you agree, this would be just about sex. I promise. I'd never mention it until you bought it up. We'd continue working together in a professional way and you can call the shots. I just need.. I just need you. Somehow, even if it is just like this."_

_House regarded her for a moment. There would have to be something seriously wrong with the man that had the ability to turn down this offer. He'd always been attracted to Cameron. Who the hell wouldn't be? She was an incredibly gorgeous woman. A woman who apparently wanted him. Was offering him a world of sexual pleasure without any of the responsibilities and issues that go with a relationship. He couldn't be sure just how serious she was though. Oh of course she was serious right now. This was not the sort of thing Cameron would just come out with without considerable agonising over beforehand. But how far down the line would it be before she started trying to change the rules? _

"_Then prove it." He said_

_She merely blinked at him, a little confused. "What?"_

"_I said prove it. Show me that you can separate a purely physical relationship from our working relationship without hope of any of the happily ever after fantasies you've created between us inside your head."_

"_How?" she asked him_

"_That's your problem." he said._

_They looked at each other for a long moment then Cameron turned around and began to walk towards the door._

_House slumped in his chair disappointed. He'd pushed her too far, he had a feeling he wouldn't be hearing anymore about amazing little sex deals from Cameron and now he'd have to deal with her being embarrassed and upset for a while._

_He heard a click and looked up in surprise. Cameron hadn't left._

_She'd walked over to the door connecting House's office with his fellow's adjoining office and it was the sound of her locking that door which had caused House's alarm. With a sharp tug she pulled the blinds closed and began walking towards the main door to House's office to repeat this procedure, surreptitiously undoing the top two buttons of her blouse as she walked exposing just the right amount of creamy, delicate cleavage. _

_After having successfully locked both doors she turned around and faced a rather startled looking House._

_This was certainly not what he'd been expecting. She looked different somehow. She always looked beautiful but turning him to face him like she was now, with a subtle yet alluring amount of her skin exposed - when had those buttons come undone?- she looked sexy as well._

_Something had changed about her. She appeared more confident. She began to walk over to him now. With a captivating sway to her step until she was standing just to the left of him as he sat in his chair._

_Without warning she gracefully stepped her left leg over both of his so she was standing with both of his legs between her own, her newly exposed skin mere centimetres from his face. House drew in a ragged breath. _

_She looked down at his face and even though she knew it was wrong what she'd asked. It felt, in that moment, like the most perfect and right thing in the world._

_She leaned down and captured his lips with hers. It was a passionate kiss. House could feel the longing behind it. Knew just from the way her lips were moving feverishly over his own that she had been wanting, needing, craving to do this for the longest time, perhaps from when she'd first met him. _

_She was still standing and her hands were on either side of his face, gently massaging almost and slowly she bought them down to hold the arm rests of his desk chair._

_Supporting herself with her hands, still kissing him desperately, Cameron slowly bent her knees until, finally, she felt contact and she began rubbing herself against him, semi-straddling him, controlling the pressure with how much weight she put into her hands and how much she bent her knees._

_House responded immediately. Almost embarrassingly immediately. He felt like a teenage boy again considering how hard he became how fast._

_But she smelt so good, and she kissed so good he couldn't have stopped himself if he'd tried. _

_Cameron smirked a little against his lips, hoping he wouldn't notice her doing so. It was almost too easy to get him to this point. She broke the kiss and stepped back slightly, figuring she must have imagined House's sigh of disappointment at the loss of contact of her lips. _

_Cameron looked at him deeply. Her eyes on fire with lust and satisfaction at finally doing what she had been dreaming of doing. Keeping that eye contact Cameron slowly knelt down in front of him, up on her knees to attain the kind of height she needed._

_Not taking her eyes from him. Hoping to make something of whatever reaction might slip through the impenetrable mask he constantly wore, Cameron undid the fastenings of his jeans, smiling up at him in a very pleased sort of way, well aware this reaction had been induced by her, pulling them down, along with his boxers to allow herself enough access. _

_House's breathing was coming fast. He couldn't believe this was happening. Surely this had to be some kind of wonderful dream. Cameron looked so satisfied with herself. He couldn't let her get away with that. Wasn't she the one begging him to have sex with her? He couldn't let her think she was in control of the situation. That would never do at all._

_Cameron was just reaching out to grab his cock, a hazy, lust-filled look in her eyes when in one swift movement House reached out and grabbed both her hands with each of his._

_She looked up at him again, clearly confused and disappointed at being denied what she wanted when she had been so close to getting it._

_But House simply placed each of her hands against the adjacent arm rest and with a non too gentle amount of pressure, held them there with each of his own._

_He shook his head at her looking vaguely amused. "Uh uh" he said, "no hands"_

_He wasn't sure what he expected but he did not expect what she did next._

_Cameron smiled at him painfully seductively and darted her tongue out to lick her lips until they were glistening with moisture. She bowed her head and, starting at the base licked his strainingly hard cock all the way up to the tip. When she reached that destination she used the leverage of her tongue and took all of him into her mouth and beginning her descent. Swirling her tongue as she went, taking him right back into the depths of her throat sucking and licking doing everything she could to make this good for him, doing all she could to make him feel amazing so that she could prove to him that this would be worthwhile._

_House's head rolled back in pleasure. Cameron's mouth was so warm and wet, her tongue creating perfect amounts of pressure. The fact that she had taken him all in and was keeping him there while she administered such satisfaction was an incredible added bonus. _

_He looked down at her bowed head and captured wrists. It felt so good to have Cameron under his power like this. It felt good knowing someone wanted, beyond anything else to please him. It was unbelievable but apparently it was true, she did want him. House knew there was a way he could find out definitively. _

"_Cameron" he said he was pleased he still had the ability to use his voice which had come out rather low and husky._

_She stopped what she was doing and looked up questioningly._

"_Keep doing what you're doing. I'm going to let go but don't move you're hands."_

_She nodded and indeed kept going. The renewed contact was almost better than the initial had been coupled with the knowledge that Cameron was doing exactly as she was told. Exactly what he'd told her to do. But that was one thing. Cameron always did what she was told. Whether she wanted him or not was another._

_House reached his right hand down to the hem of her skirt and roughly pulled it up. If Cameron found this action odd or disturbing she didn't let it show but continued swirling her tongue and taking him in providing him with pleasure he wasn't sure he'd ever felt the levels of before._

_Agonisingly slowly House trailed the tips of his fingers up the inside of her thigh before testing his hand over her sex on the outside of her panties. He felt her shudder at this brief contact. She was soaking wet and he hadn't even done anything to her yet. House had planned to leave his testing at that, but now that he'd felt how aroused she was he had to feel it properly for himself. Brusquely he pushed aside her panties and just once, stroked the length of her throbbing sex with the tip of his index finger. This tiny amount of contact elicited a moan from Cameron. A moan which vibrated deep within her throat causing a whole wave of new sensations to occur for House not the least of this was the knowledge that she was this turned on because of what she was doing to him. Because of how much she wanted him._

_House removed his hand from between her legs and bought it up to tangle in her hair. Guiding her to give him exactly what he wanted. That moan had, he knew, been the beginning of the end for him. She still hadn't moved her hands but her grip on the armrest was tight as House tousled her hair with his hands knowing he was seconds away._

"_Cameron I…" He started, but it was too late, a less cynical man might have said that it was the action of saying her name that had pushed him over the edge._

_He came, hot and strong in her mouth and slowly she pulled away. Looking up she saw House's eyes on her. Slightly glassy with satisfaction but focused nonetheless. Not breaking eye contact she swallowed and House thought he'd never seen anything quite so sexy in his life._

_They remained like that, House in his chair, Cameron kneeling before them for a few more seconds. House wasn't sure when it would be that he'd be able to move again. When suddenly she stood up smoothening her skirt and hair as she did so._

_Cameron being Cameron she then lovingly reached over and tidied House up until, if anyone came in now, everything would look perfectly respectable. She then turned around without saying a word and this time she did walk out the door._

'_Well' thought House, his satiated brain not willing to do much deep thinking at present. 'she certainly did prove it'_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Please let me know what you thought_


	3. Chapter Three

_**Chapter Three**_

**_._**

**_._**

Cameron managed to keep her cool as she sauntered out the door of House's office. She even managed to keep it as she walked down the corridor. It was beginning to fray as she opened the door to the ladies bathroom and as soon as she'd locked herself in a cubicle it was gone completely.

Hyper-ventilating, she thought, was too soft a term, as she struggled to even out her breathing, focusing on the in and the out as it was far more preferable than focusing on House. House's office. Her and House in House's office. What she'd just done to House in House's office. What House had just done to her in his office.

Despite the obvious fact that she could lose her job were anyone to discover what had transpired, how on earth was she supposed to face House now? Look him in the eye? Work with him? The irony of the fact that she'd initiated the situation in order to clear her mind of fantasy so that she could in fact focus better on her job tasted bitter on her tongue.

As the urgency to oxygenate died down another need made itself known. An all too familiar, deep throbbing. A longing which begged to be satisfied. And while she knew it was stupid, juvenile perhaps, primal, unsophisticated and animalistic this need exceeded even the imminent fear of humiliation and being fired. God but she wanted House. Needed him to touch her. Having been allowed to touch him, to take him in her mouth had only increased her desire to do so again. And it had more than increased her need to have him do things to her.

The ball was in his court now though. She'd made a suggestion and all she could hope was that somehow, he'd run with it and that somehow it would work out. Fuck, people were right when they called her naive she thought miserably.

Though House's words kept ringing in her ears 'Prove it.'

She'd only just begun to prove it she thought. She'd only half proven it. She'd shown him that she wanted him, and quite satisfyingly acquired not so subtle proof that he wanted her. But she had yet to really prove that this 'arrangement' for want of a better word would not interfere with their working relationship, or that she wasn't trying to trap him into a white wedding, two point five children and a golden retriever. That, she had to do now. By walking out of the bathroom and working the case without showing any signs that anything whatsoever had occurred between them. Without letting him know that she could still taste him in her mouth and feel the ghost of his touch between her legs and that this alone was turning her on more than she had ever been in her life making her desperate for a repeat performance.

Pulling herself together she unlocked the door and calmly and casually made her way back towards the diagnostics department. She'd be proud of her composure of only she didn't know that it was merely a means to a much more satisfying end.

Hopefully.

.

House had finally begun thinking rationally again. It had taken quite some time. Too much time. That saucy minx, she'd bewitched him. What an elaborate scheme. Applying for a job, working diligently and acting meekly and respectfully for three years, lulling him into a false sense of security so that when she suddenly morphed into an angelic seductress (only Cameron, he conceded with a tinge of respect and annoyance, could pull off that alarming paradox) she took him completely off guard and had her wicked way with him. An elaborate scheme indeed. House knew of course that that was ridiculous but it was a much better reason, as far as he was concerned, for his complete lack of control under Cameron's pretty, pink tongue.

Now that he had his higher cognitive abilities returned to him he began to wonder whether she really would be able to go through with it all. He knew she wanted him now. And this thought was extremely satisfying, he could practically feel his ego inflating. Sure she'd never made much of a secret of the fact that she had feelings for him. But Cameron had feelings for everything. Feelings were one thing and in this case House considered Cameron's extremely misguided. But physical attraction? That was another thing. And now he knew she wanted him. Fuck, he'd felt the proof of it for himself. His cock twitched with the memory of sliding his finger along Cameron's moist warmth and House all but looked down at it in disbelief. It had been a very long time since he'd gotten hard this quickly after an orgasm. And what an orgasm it had been. Yep, she'd definitely bewitched him. All the same, he didn't much mind and he'd give anything to be able to continue where that one finger, that one stroke of her had left off. He knew it was up to him, she'd opened herself up to him in every which way possible and he needed to make the next move if he wanted things to continue. But he needed to have the upper hand as well. Perhaps he'd let her sweat it out for a few days. He was already looking forward to seeing how much more intense that pleasingly pink flush that adorns her cheeks when he looks at her gets when she next sees him. It might be fun to watch her squirm for a while. His cock twitched again. If he can manage it that is.

The door to the outer office opened and his three fellows walked in. Excellent, thought House, he didn't have to wait as long as he thought to witness Cameron's reaction. He waited a moment to gain the authority then pushed himself out of his chair and walked in to greet his team.

He could not have been more disappointed.

A medical discussion ensued. A purely professional medical discussion. Cameron voiced her opinions, looked House in the eye and generally acted as though she had not a care in the world beside the situation regarding their current patient. If her hair hadn't been slightly tousled (which was only even noticeable because her hair was always immaculate) than House might have assumed he'd hallucinated the entire experience. This wasn't right and this wasn't like Cameron. She should be flustered and fidgety not calm and dare he say it, aloof.

He tried to catch her off guard once they'd settled on a course of treatment.

'You're looking a little flushed Doctor Cameron' he said leering at her slightly. 'Something or someone on your mind?'

'Hmmmm?' she replied nonchalantly looking up from the chart she was making brief notes on. 'Oh no, I just had to take the stairs. The elevators are out. It's a bit of a pain going up but it's a lot easier...' she sucked in a breath and House could have sworn her voice dropped a few octaves and her look became lascivious, raking him from head to toe, pausing pointedly at a point just below his hips, her eyes darkening '...going down.'

House gulped. The brazenness of her. But when he looked again she was innocently marking the chart again and Foreman and Chase hadn't noticed a thing.

Bewitched. Definitely.

_**.**_

**_._**

_**Bit of a break. Back in action. Let me know if I should go back on that break.**_

**_Also, the italics in the last chapter were an uploading mistake. They don't mean anything_**

**_Thanks for reading_**


	4. Chapter Four

_**Chapter Four**_

.

.

House was sitting at his piano bench, free-styling a melody in an attempt to clear his head, and deliberating. He'd left the hospital a few hours before and had been in this same spot almost ever since.

Nothing was particularly strange about that. It was what he did most nights. What he did not do most days however was receive a mind-altering blow job from one of his subordinates, in his office, straight after being offered no strings attached sex from that said same subordinate who also just happened to be perhaps the most beautiful woman he'd ever had the pleasure of laying his eyes on.

And it was that added element that made this situation a unique one.

House was a man who, almost narcissistically, praised himself on being able to control his own thoughts, his own self. He was always in charge of any given situation and that was, of course, just the way he liked it. But Cameron had unnerved him today.

It wasn't necessarily, he thought in an attempt to pinpoint the issue, the actual sexual act that had thrown him mentally off balance. He was a man after all and had naturally had women suck him off before. In stranger locations than his office even. Hell he'd even paid women to suck him off before.

No, it wasn't necessarily the blow job, though he had to admit it had been particularly amazing. He was a lover of power and the sight of Cameron, kneeling before him, letting him control her, following his every command as though it was her pleasure to do so had been a major mitigating factor. And God the feel of her, hot and wet and throbbing for him under a single stroke of his finger... It was enough to do any man's head in let alone that of a man who had spent a decent portion of the past three years getting himself off to images unsettlingly akin to those that had actually occurred today.

He wanted to play it cool. He'd promised himself he would. That he'd leave her hanging for a few days, a week in an attempt to gain the upper hand in the situation. But the memories were driving him wild. The possibilities of what could happen if he just gave in, picked up the phone and called her, asked her to come over were making him insane, making it difficult for him to think straight.

He tried to rationalise the situation. Perhaps that would be a better way to test her resolve. Call her out on her offer straight away to see if she really would go through with it. It was weak reasoning at best but the feel of his blood pounding hot, strong and southward seemed to make the decision for him.

.

.

Cameron was at home agonising. She really hadn't been aware she had the capacity to be so stupid. He was her boss for Christ's sake. She'd basically assaulted him in his office. He really should have fired her. Could have fired her.

She'd gotten home a few hours ago with her nerves strangled tight, bunching in her throat hovering on the edge of panic. She'd decided to take a bath hoping it would relax her somewhat. She'd climbed in to the steaming, lilac scented water and closed her eyes. Big mistake. Images, as vivid as if they were happening at that very moment coursed through her memory. Before she could even summon the will to stop herself her hand was snaking down her slippery body and delving inside herself, brushing and stroking that very place where not long ago House had teased her, making her desperate for more. That thought spurred her on and it wasn't long before she was panting and arching. The water sloshing about her deliciously, her fingers almost frantic. A sigh escaped her lips, an almost keening sound as a white light erupted behind her tightly closed lids. And then it was gone.

Ordinarily, as in almost every night since she'd started working for him coming home aroused beyond the levels of human sanity, that would have been enough. Enough at least to take the edge off so she could go to bed in preparation for another day of her own personal brand of sexual torture. But tonight it wasn't enough. She'd had a taste, a small tantalising taste of how it would feel to have House's long fingers stroking her towards climax instead of her own. And suddenly her own didn't seem good enough.

Frustrated she climbed out of the bath and began towelling off her long, lean limbs thinking. For this reason alone she knew she made a big mistake. If House decided he didn't want to take her up on her offer it seemed she would be doomed to be unsatisfied forever. It wasn't enough to do herself now with mere images of him in her mind. She'd had a glimpse of the real thing and now everything else was going to fall short of that delicious, inexplicable feeling House had given her from the slightest of touches.

It really wasn't fair. She made her way into the living room, intent on moping her way through the rest of the evening, and settled on the couch.

The phone rang.

Cameron jumped a mile. It couldn't be. Could it? She rose to her feet trying not to let her hopes soar as high as her heart rate had and walked over to pick up the phone.

'Hello?' she said as normally as she could, after all she didn't want to panic the telemarketer that it most probably was by sounding like a crazed person.

'Cameron' Her name a whole sentence. 'Come over'

And then he hung up.

Cameron stood shocked for a minute. Nothing moving except a subtle shift of her robe over her heart which served as a physical representation of how hard and fast it was beating. Then she rushed into overdrive, tearing through her closet trying to find something suitable to wear while attempting to simultaneously smooth her hair and do her makeup. All the while her mind was racing.

He'd called. He wanted her. He couldn't even hold out one night in order to torture her which she had actually been expecting from someone like House. Briefly she entertained the notion that he told her to come over to talk, to actually fire her but she knew that wasn't the case. The tone of his voice had told her that. Gravelly and hoarse with just a touch of longing and desire. No, she wasn't being told to come over to talk.

Finally, after what seemed like forever but was only ten minutes she was ready to go. On the drive over to House's place she considered what was about to happen. Tingling and shivering with anticipation she attempted to focus her thoughts. It was so important to her that this went well. The he enjoyed himself. That he'd want to continue the arrangement beyond this one night. She learnt that tonight the hard way. It seems once she'd had even a taste of House nothing else would do. Not even her own fingers who knew her body so well. And she couldn't have that. It would have to be House. She'd have to make it so he had to come back. So that he wanted her as much as she wanted him and she was going to do everything in her power to make that the case.

She pulled up beside his building and breathed steadily and deeply to centre herself. This was it. Three years of desperate longing and desire had come down to this night. She knew she should be scared, at least nervous but the only emotion she could muster through the thick haze of her already intense arousal was excitement. It was finally going to happen.

.

.

House had been pacing ever since he had hung up the phone. Abortively redialling her number every minute or so about to say he'd changed his mind. But every time he went to do this the images of her in his office, or other images of her, in just as provocative positions and just as familiar though just not real which were in fact a culmination of three years worth of fantasy and wet dreams combined would come to mind and he would stop. So he was making a big mistake, so he was probably going to hell for corrupting the innocent, so perhaps (and this feeling did stick no matter how much he tried to push it to the back of his mind) he was taking advantage of her feelings for him in order to get great sex. Right now he couldn't think about any of that clearly. All he could think about was getting that gorgeous woman naked and into his bed.

A knock at his door and House stopped his pacing. Reaching into his pocket he took two vicoden, something told him he was going to need it as he limped towards to door. His resolve to be in charge firmly, or so he thought, in place. He swung open the door. And there she was.

Cameron smiled at him. It was a small smile, polite even. Though he couldn't call it nervous even though that was the precise reaction he was trying so desperately to read from her. He wanted her to be nervous. That was only fair. Because fuck, he was nervous. Cameron was younger than him, with all the stamina and vitality that came with youth. And she was gorgeous, she was bound to have a string of ex lovers a mile long who had fallen all over themselves to please her in every way they possibly could. He didn't want to admit it, even to himself, and he felt lame even for thinking it, but he didn't want to disappoint her. In her head she'd obviously cast him in the role of satisfier of all her sexual desires. And the star of the fantasy of a vixen who could unashamedly take her boss's cock all the way down into her throat and pleasure him beyond belief in the middle of an ordinary work day had rather large shoes to fill.

But he'd resolved to be in control so he tried to do just that. He stepped back which she took as an invitation to step inside and he closed the door behind her, leaning his back against it and studying her. Dear God she was perfect. House had never believed in perfection but he did now. Unashamedly he looked her up and down, taking in every detail he could, breathing deeply, inhaling her. Quietly she looked back, showing no sign of being uncomfortable, merely just being in the moment as he had his fill. He pushed off from the wall and walked around her continuing his exploration with his eyes. To Cameron it felt like a caress and she was having difficulty repressing a moan.

When he got back round to facing her he stopped, looking deep into her eyes. A minute passed, then another. Neither moved. House was searching her, looking into what felt like her very soul and Cameron was a little touched. She knew what he was doing. He was making sure that she was sure. That she really wanted to go through with this. She nearly smile, all this time she'd been worried about the same thing only in her head it was he who wanted to back out.

House was waiting, watching for something that would tell him she didn't really want this. Another minute passed. Nothing changed. Her cheeks were still beautifully flushed a side effect of her slight self consciousness at being studied so intensely. Her chest was rising and falling mesmerizingly with each shallow breath which gave away quite plainly how aroused she was. And her eyes remained steady, clear, hopeful and focused. That was what did it for House.

He pointed with his cane 'The bedroom is that way'

.

.

_Thank you very much for reading. And a special thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter_

_Next time on Simple Solution: They finally get down to business_

_Coming soon..._


	5. Chapter Five

_**Simple Solution**_

_**Chapter Five**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

"The bedroom is that way."

Cameron knew an invitation when she heard one and this was one invitation she was going to take full advantage of. It was the invitation she had been waiting for for more than three years, since the first time she had met House at her job interview and he had begrudgingly shaken her hand and she'd felt an impulse, a charge so strong that it had pulsed through her body with a force that had briefly made her feel as though she was floating. She'd wanted House from that moment. The caring, the affection, the respect and the love had come later, come with time. But that lust had been present from the very first. And finally, finally it was time for it to be realised.

With confidence she turned her back on him and made her way to hid bedroom, one of the many settings of her many fantasies, with an alluring sway to her hips. As she reached the door she turned to look at him, flinging her loose hair back as she did so and House found himself captivated by its arc. Her lips were glistening with moisture, slightly parted and slightly open. They were the most inviting thing he had ever seen.

Her face was open, encouraging, tempting, welcoming. It felt as though she was looking right inside of him, letting him know that this was right, that somehow it would turn out okay in the end. The end they had both avoided thinking about, the tomorrow that would one day have to come.

Cameron was still looking at him and House realised he hadn't moved. She had stopped and it was as if she was asking his permission to go forward, to enter his space. He nodded slightly and began to move forward. Cameron took her cue and advanced into his bedroom, coming to a stop at the foot of his bed. Still, waiting, breathing deeply. House stepped towards her, closing the gap slowly, inch by agonizing inch so that Cameron could taste his scent in the air she breathed, feel his heat, his desire long before he touched her. And then, so suddenly and so easily as thought they had done this a thousand times, he did touch her.

House reached out and cupped her cheek in the palm of his hand, marvelling at the silky feel of the skin beneath his skin, feeling a jolt in his stomach that was not lust but felt more like tender warmth as she inclined her head ever so slightly and seemed to nuzzle into his hand. Their eyes were connected and what Cameron saw in House's eyes made her look away abruptly for the emotion she saw within them filled her with too much hope, hope she knew was surely false.

And so instead she pressed her lips against his, using so much force and passion the House stumbled slightly to reassert his balance. Her mouth opened immediately, she was tired of preamble, they'd been engaging in foreplay for years with all their shared looks and occasional touches, it was time to go beyond that.

House was surprised but tried not to let it show as suddenly Cameron's hands were everywhere all at once, running soothingly through his hair, pulling roughly at his shirt, dragging nails across the taut skin of his abdomen, tugging down the zipper of his jeans.

And her tongue, Dear God, House was certain he'd lost all coherent thought. This woman knew how to kiss. She was ravaging his mouth in the most pleasant way possible that it really seemed as though it should be impossible.

Cameron leaned against him as much as she knew his leg could withstand and began grinding herself against him, bringing her pelvis into contact with his and rotating her hips until the rubbing friction became the only thing House knew in the entire world.

Gently, never letting her lips lose contact with his, she encouraged him down onto the bed so that he was on his back, every fastening of his clothing undone though his clothing was still in place and she straddled him.

Her hands made light work of spreading his shirt open revealing his chest, she broke away so that she could stare at him, devour him with her eyes. She ran her hands down the tanned skin and purred as she resumed her grinding making House's already fully erect cock absolutely throb with imminent need. She leaned toward him and ran her tongue around the shell of his ear and moaned deeply as she pressed her centre harder against him, desperate herself for the contact.

Her moan made House lose control and he manoeuvred them so that now he was on top of her as he began kissing her again, deep and rough and now it was his hands running all over her body. Claiming at last the feel of that which he had forbidden to himself. Which he had allowed himself to look at but never to touch for it was too precious, too perfect, too easily breakable. But there was no going back now, he'd broken his own rule and so he might as well break it thoroughly.

Cameron whimpered as his hand cupped her breast, gently at first before he applied more pressure and causing her to arch up gratefully from the bed, desperate for more of his delicious contact, more of the feeling he was creating inside her body.

But the feeling of her back arching reminded her of what she had decided only about an hour ago, when she had been arching like this, desperately, in her own bathtub. She wanted to make this all about him, wanted him to feel pleasure like he'd never felt before. She needed to make him want to be with her, physically at least as she knew this was the most she could dare to hope for, as strongly and as desperately as she wanted to be with him.

And so she took control again, circumventing his hands so that her own began their down his back and to his hips where they slid round to the front and began to peel his jeans from his body.

House complied with her unspoken request and allowed the removal of his pants tossing his shirt aside for good measure and then he reached for her again, desiring more than anything for more contact, to create another sweet sound from the base of her throat like the one she'd made as he caressed her breasts.

Again she attempted to thwart him, using her hands one his thighs, inching closer to their final destination and her mouth on his throat sucking hungrily and licking delicately, the perfect combination of opposites.

House was desperate for his turn now and tried one more time but Cameron was, it seemed, adamant that he be the one that received all the pleasure.

House suddenly, without warning trapped both her hands and pulled away from her slightly affectively halting all of her movement except for a slight rolling of her hips against his which seemed to be unconscious, need driven, as it never stopped even as he began talking.

"For some reason," he began looking deeply into her eyes as though searching for an answer "you seem to not want me to touch you."

He paused, that searching look still in his eyes. Cameron remained frozen, petrified of where this conversation might be going.

"Do you not want to do this?"

Cameron gasped, horrified that that was the reason he had created for her behaviour.

"No" she breathed "I mean yes. I mean I do want to do this. More than anything."

"Then what is it?"

Cameron squirmed, uncomfortable, how was she supposed to answer that question without revealing too much of herself?

"It's just," she began tentatively biting her lip in what House had to concede was an adorable way as she searched for the right words

"I just don't want this to be a one time thing. I mean" and here she went on hurriedly because it suddenly occurred to her that House could very much have gotten the wrong idea from what she just said and the last thing she wanted to do was scare him off more. "the sex, I don't want the sex to be a one time thing. I don't know, getting a taste of what it might be like in your office seemed to increase my need more than I thought was humanly possible, it definitely can't be healthy and so I just thought, I thought if I could make you enjoy it, really enjoy it then maybe you'd be more willing for a...a second round, in future, I guess."

She was rambling and she knew it and she was getting more uncomfortable by the second as House continued to stare at her.

"Let me get this straight. You figured I'd only be more willing to sleep with you again if the sex was amazing?"

Cameron nodded, beyond embarrassed now.

"And you figured the most likely way I would find it amazing was if it was focused entirely on me and my pleasure?"

Cameron nodded again, her cheeks flushed and heated with mortification.

To her surprise House burst out laughing which only served to make her more uncomfortable.

"What's so funny?" She asked in a slightly annoyed tone, she could hardly see how this was a laughing matter.

"For God's sake woman have you never looked in a mirror?"

Cameron just stared at him dumbfounded.

"You are perhaps one of the most sexually attractive women walking God's green earth. Certainly you are the most attractive in that hell hole we call a place of employment, which by the way in case you haven't worked it out, is where I spend almost all of my time so it is safe to say you are the most attractive woman I've seen in a very long time. How could you think I wouldn't derive intense personal pleasure from exploring every hidden contour of skin on your beautiful body?"

Cameron merely stammered, unable to form any actual words. Was House complimenting her? It was hard to tell, she could barely hear anything beyond the pounding of her own heart.

House shook his head dramatically as he began slowly lifting her shirt to expose her creamy, flat stomach, "Tsk tsk Cameron I thought you were smart. The reason I've been refusing you for so long has had absolutely nothing to do with a lack of sexual attraction."

He bent down and dipped his tongue inside her navel, rotating it and making her squirm. He sat up and looked at her, mischief back in his eyes replacing the searching look of before.

"Why don't you let me show you what would give me real pleasure..."

.

.

_Alright, I am super sorry this update took so long but as situational attributions go (just learnt the term in psych class trying to incorporate learning into my day to day activities) university starting back up is a pretty solid excuse. It does tend to make one very busy all of a sudden. Also, major apologies for ending it on this rather unfinished note, there will be a part two to this chapter and it will be coming soon but it was getting rather long and my statistics book is looking at me accusingly so I really must leave it. Until next time, thank you so much for reading, please review if you can, it puts a smile on my dial._


End file.
